


Under the blue sky, I waited for you

by bummerlummer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Reminiscing, at least I think so, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummerlummer/pseuds/bummerlummer
Summary: A letter from the Almyran royalty sends the King of Fodlan down memory lane.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Under the blue sky, I waited for you

_“Your people need you.”_

Those words haunt him so.

Those words paint him a picture of emeralds shining behind brown locks flowing with the wind, hiding those hints of fondness that captured his heart in a tight grip. Of a smile, tender and calm, easing the tide of emotions he felt at that very moment. Of the hand - free of its glove - loving in its caress, gentle between locks of blond, grounding him with just its warmth.

But those words also bring pain.

Pain from the unshed tears that glimmer with the green, just at the edge, veiled by only years of a mask that threaten to shatter in an instant. Pain from the smile that looked so resigned with the choice, _no,_ with the future - for in that time, in that place, there was no choice - that they have to face. Pain from the trembles the hand had so desperately tried to conceal, chaining him to the ground with a simple touch.

_“I need you.”_

It had tumbled out of his mouth, shaky, choked with want, with need, with- with _something_. He still feels it at the back of his throat, as if he uttered the same words that very moment, bile rising to the back of his throat - even when those very words had been said in the past, before now.

Then he feels it.

A phantom warmth envelopes him as the memory of a pair of lips on his own plays. If he brings his hands, shed of its usual armour, to his lips, he knows the lingering warmth that he will find is nothing, but a ghost. He remembers the way the other’s soft lips moved with the chapped ones of his, bruising with force - of frantic desire, desire of something they couldn’t have - yet it had cause him to feel as though he was aloft in the sky, wind in his hair and laughter ringing in his ear, a moment in the past of what they had; and to an extent what they will have in the future.

_“Then wait for me.”_

Those words were spoken to him with a smile, teeth blinding him, breathless, but still ever so tender paired with an affectionate gaze.

Dimitri recalls smiling back, just before his beloved had flown off with the wind in a flurry of gleaming white scales and golden robes.

He keeps the smile as he takes another read from the letter on his desk, the envelope bearing the mark of his lover’s.

_Mitya,_

_Prepare a feast for me okay, Your Kingliness?_

_I’m coming home._

_Love,_

_Khalid._

Dimitri lets out a puff of air, his breath creating vapours in Fhirdiad’s cold air, as he closes his eye. His mind racing trying to plan for the Almyran party.

As the king turns away from his study to inform the Blue Lions of the incoming peace event, he hears his own voice, soft and far away. Reliving the longing, now stronger than ever with Claude a week away, anticipation churning his stomach.

_“I will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was listening to [In Time's Flow](https://fe3hfm.bandcamp.com/album/in-times-flow) cause I was inspired out of nowhere when I tuned into [redamantion](https://twitter.com/redamantian) ver of Into the Dawn!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, no matter how short.
> 
> If you have any thoughts, please share them in the comments ehe (｢`･ω･)｢


End file.
